Book 1: A Takari Hawaii
by Prince Takeru
Summary: TK and Kari Have gone to Hawaii with Matt, Mimi, Sora, and Tai. Lots of Takari, Mimato, and Taiora. A story about finding out about love.
1. The Planning and Start of the Date

Disclaimer: This fic takes place the summer after season 02.   
  
Mimi has just moved back to America, and has decided to take some of the others on a vacation. In this fic Takeru and Hikari don't know that they are in love with each other. Sora and Yamato are not going out. They broke up because they loved other people. Yamato left Sora for Mimi, and Sora left Yamato for Taichi. There are no hard feelings toward the break up, so they all still get along as best friends. Takeru and Hikari are with Mimi, Yamato, Taichi, and Sora on a vacation in Hawaii, on a small Hawaiian island.   
  
Daisuke has followed Takeru, Hikari, and the others because he doesn't like Takeru being around Hikari. Some may say that this has slight Daisuke bashing. It's not really bashing, it's just some may think that it is because he is kind of stalking Hikari and Takeru. He just doesn't understand Takeru and Hikari's relationship.   
  
Takeru, Hikari, and the others are staying at a beautiful hotel in a small town by the beach. Takeru, Yamato, and Mimi share one room. Taichi, Sora, and Hikari share another room. [Nothing perverted is in this fic so don't think that's why I put Yamato and Mimi in the same room or Taichi and Sora in the same room. If you were thinking that, please get your mind out of the gutter.]   
  
This fic starts Monday right after lunch. They had just got there the day before. Also Daisuke is staying in another hotel. [Sorry if I repeated myself in this disclaimer.]  
  
  
A Takari Hawaii - Chapter 1   
The Planning and Start of the Date  
  
  
Takeru, Yamato and Mimi are in their room watching TV because a storm has just occurred, and they don't want to go out in the rain. Mimi and Yamato are on one couch while Takeru is on one opposite them.  
  
"Yamato can I ask you and Mimi a private question?" Takeru asks.  
  
"Sure, what's it about?" Mimi asks.  
  
"Well, first you must promise not to tell anyone," Takeru solemnly says.  
  
"Ok, we promise. Now what is it about!" Yamato and Mimi both answer excitedly.  
  
"Well, it's about who I love. I need some advise," Takeru says, while blushing.  
  
Mimi gets up and sits on the right of Takeru. Yamato also gets up, and sits on the left of Takeru.  
  
"You've come to the right people. Now who are you in love with?" Mimi softly asks.  
  
"Come on Takeru, tell us who it is," Yamato says encouragingly.  
  
"I love Hikari!" Takeru loudly blurts out. After saying this, his face turns bright red with embarrassment.  
  
"I knew it! So that's why you two are always together," Yamato happily says.  
  
Mimi puts her hand on Takeru's to try and comfort his embarrassment. After doing this she asks, "So what's the problem? Wait! Lemme guess, you're to afraid to tell her because you don't know if she loves you. If she doesn't, you're afraid that this will mean the end of your friendship."  
  
"Yes, but how did you know?" Takeru asks, a little confused.  
  
"She knew, because me and her had the exact same problem. Taichi and Sora also had this problem," Yamato says, answering for Mimi.  
  
"Takeru, don't worry. I think Hikari feels the same way about you," Mimi says, making Takeru smile.  
  
"Thanks, but how would you know," Takeru asks with a smile still on his face.  
  
"She kind of told me and Sora sense we're her best girl friends. I don't think I should have told you, but this is more important than a matter of trust," Mimi confesses.  
  
"That's great!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you Mimi! Thank you Yamato!" Takeru says as he gets up and hugs Yamato and gives Mimi a kiss on the cheek. Upon doing this, Yamato glares at Takeru, but Mimi notices and gives Yamato a kiss on his lips, to stop his jealousy. It only lasts a few seconds but it was a very passionate kiss. Takeru giggles and looks away before asking his next question. "What should I do now?"  
  
"Ask her out," Mimi says, stating the obvious.  
  
"It's raining," Yamato says, a little worried.  
  
"Not anymore," Mimi says as the raining stops. [Ironic isn't it]  
  
"Where should we go on the Date?" Takeru asks.   
  
"You should asks her out before we get started on the planning," Yamato says.  
  
"Ok," Takeru says as he leaves his room and knocks on Hikari, Taichi, and Sora's door. Hikari opens the door and asks Takeru in. Takeru walks in and sees Taichi and Sora get up from their seats and walk to their bedroom. Taichi and Sora close the door. After doing this, they put their ears to the door to see if their suspicions are true about Takeru asking Hikari out. Meanwhile, Takeru and Hikari have sat down beside each other on the couch.  
  
"Hikari, I have something to ask you," Takeru excitedly says.  
  
"What is it?" Hikari asks.  
  
"Will you go out with me tonight?" Takeru hopefully asks.  
  
"I'd love to Takeru," she happily answers. She then thinks, 'Finally!'  
  
"I'll pick you up at 6:00pm, unless that's to early," Takeru cautiously says.  
  
"I can be ready by then, but where are we going?" Hikari asks.  
  
"It's a surprise," Takeru says, making Hikari smile.  
  
"Oh, I love surprises," Hikari happily says.  
  
Takeru gets up, and Hikari follows him. Before Takeru leaves, Hikari gives him a quick hug. When they pull apart, they are blushing like mad.  
  
"See ya at 6:00pm," Takeru says as he begins to leave.  
  
"Ok, see ya," Hikari says as she closes the door behind Takeru. Hikari then sits back down in her chair. Taichi and Sora come out of the bedroom with a smile on their faces.  
  
"So, I assume you've heard. I have a date with Takeru!!!!!!" Hikari excitedly screams.  
  
"Taichi, isn't it wonderful?" Sora asks.  
  
"Yeah, I always knew Takeru would eventually ask Hikari out," he says as he walks over and hugs Hikari. They talk the rest of the time about Takeru.   
  
Anyway, Takeru has entered his, Yamato, and Mimi's room. Upon entering, he yells, "She said Yes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I knew she would," Mimi says in the 'I told you so' voice.  
  
"Now we have to plan the date," Yamato says.  
  
Takeru walks over to Yamato and Mimi. He sits between them, and then says, "I think that you two should drive us. Hikari and I can then go to that nice beach restaurant we saw. After supper we can take a walk on the beach. Then I guess the evening will decide where we go."  
  
"That's a great idea, but you forgot one thing," Mimi says with a smile.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yamato asks.  
  
"I'm talking about, what is he going to get her?" Mimi says with a laugh.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh," Yamato says as he realizes his stupid mistake. "Now that I think of it, he should get her something."  
  
"Would you to quit talking like I'm not in the room," Takeru says with a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"Sorry," Yamato and Mimi both say apologetically.  
  
"I forgive you, but I already know what I want to get her," Takeru proudly says.  
  
"So what are you getting her?" Yamato asks.  
  
"I want to get her a rose and a silver necklace with some kind of pink stone in it," Takeru says.  
  
"That's perfect! So where are we going to shop for it?" Mimi excitedly says.  
  
"Lets go to that store we saw called 'Keri's Jewelry and Flower Shop,'" Takeru says.  
  
"Lets go then. You'll have to have enough time to get ready for the date after shopping," Yamato says as he gets up.  
  
They all go to the store. Takeru buys a white rose with pink tips and a Silver Locket Necklace in the shape of a heart. In the middle of the outside is a pink stone with a beautiful pattern around it. On the back it has "Together Forever." Yamato also buys Mimi a silver ring with a flower pattern on it.   
  
When they get back to the hotel it's 5:00pm. Takeru gets a shower and then quickly dresses. He has a green short sleeve shirt, with a black button up shirt on top of it. He leaves the black shirt unbuttoned. He also has dark blue jeans and cologne on.   
  
Meanwhile, Hikari is also getting ready. She has a khaki knee-length skirt on, with a white short sleeved belly-shirt, and a red button up, elbow length shirt over it. The red shirt is left unbuttoned. She also has a white purse, white platform sandals, some silver earrings, a small, silver chain necklace, and a silver bracelet.   
  
She is now waiting and thinking about Takeru. Taichi and Sora are sitting beside each other in silence. Just then Takeru arrives.  
  
"Our ride awaits," He says as he enters the hotel room  
  
"Me and Sora will be ridding with you guys, we had also planned on eating at that restaurant with Yamato and Mimi. Don't worry we won't be eating with you. We'll be at a different table," Taichi says as him and Sora get up.  
  
"Whatever," Hikari says as she gets up. She then thinks, 'Just as long as I'm with Takeru.'  
  
They walk down to Yamato's car where Yamato and Mimi are waiting. Yamato drives with Taichi and Sora in the front seat and Mimi, Takeru, and Hikari in the back seat. Takeru sees Taichi and Sora holding hands. He then puts his on Hikari's, who blushes when he does this.   
  
"Hikari this is for you," Takeru says as he pulls the rose he bought out, and then hands it to her.  
  
"Takeru, it's beautiful," Hikari says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. This makes them both blush like mad.  
  
They ride the rest of the way in silence. When they get to the restaurant Takeru and Hikari go in first and are seated. Yamato, Mimi, Taichi and Sora go into the restaurant and are seated a few tables away from Takeru and Hikari. Takeru and Hikari don't pay attention to the others. They are thinking to much about each other.  
  
[Daisuke is also watching Takeru and Hikari from a nearby table growing even more angry and jealous by the minute. He has a disguise on, and that is why Takeru and Hikari haven't noticed him.]  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Did you like it? Please R/R and put any questions, comments, or suggestions down. I will welcome all comments, good or bad. 


	2. A Date and the Confession

Disclaimer: Please read A Takari Hawaii - Chapter 1 before reading this. If you don't this fic won't make a lot of sense. Enjoy the fic. I hope ya like it.  
  
  
A Takari Hawaii - Chapter 2   
A Date and the Confession  
  
  
Takeru and Hikari have just sat down at the restaurant. They are sitting in a booth across from each other.  
  
"Thanks for bringing me here," Hikari says as she pulls out a menu that was already lying on the table.  
  
"Your welcome," Takeru says as he reaches for the other menu.   
  
Just then a waiter walks up and says, "What would you like to drink?"  
  
"I would like some Mountain Dew," Takeru states. "What would you like."  
  
"I'd like the same."  
  
"I'll be back in a minute with your drinks. Meanwhile you can decide on your order," The waiter states as he leaves.  
  
"What do you think you want to eat, Hikari?" Takeru asks.  
  
"Do you mind if we share something? I'm not very hungry."  
  
"I don't mind. Would you like the variety sampler? It includes a variety of seafood."  
  
"That sounds great Takeru." Hikari says as she begins to stare at Takeru. She thinks to herself 'I'm so glad he's being so polite to me.'  
  
All of a sudden the waiter comes back and sets their drinks down. He then asks, "Have you decided what you'll be having."  
  
"Yes, we'd like the seafood variety sampler," Takeru says as he hands the menus to the waiter.  
  
With that, the waiter leaves Takeru and Hikari alone.  
  
Takeru turns to Hikari and says, "I have something to tell you, and its really important, Hikari."  
  
With this, Hikari puts her hand on Takeru's, which is on the table, and says, "Takeru, you know you can tell me anything." She then thinks 'Yes, he's going to finally say it!'  
  
"Well, we've known each other for a long time and I've realized something..." Takeru begins.  
  
Hikari gets hopeful at this, and says "Yes, what is it."  
  
"Hikari, I love you, and I really need to know if you love me to," Takeru says with lots of hope that Hikari will feel the same as him.  
  
"Oh Takeru, I love you too," Hikari blurts out. "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."  
  
When Hikari is finished Takeru begins to bring his head closer to Hikari's. Hikari does the same and soon they both realize they're kissing. After a few seconds they release blushing like mad. Takeru gets up and sits beside Hikari.  
  
"Hikari, I want to give you something," Takeru says as he pulls out a long black box, and hands it to Hikari.   
  
She opens it and finds the silver, heart shaped locket necklace with the pink gemstone and the intricate design around it. "Oh Takeru, It's beautiful!" Hikari says as she gives Takeru a quick kiss and a hug.  
  
"I'm glad you like it," Takeru says as they break their hug, "because I had them engrave something on the back.  
  
Hikari looks at the back and notices the engraving that reads, 'Together Forever'.  
  
"Can you put it on me Takeru?" Hikari asks as she gives him the necklace and turns her back to him.  
  
"I'd be glad to," Takeru answers as he slips the necklace on Hikari. When he finishes Hikari turns to kiss him, but by then their waiter has arrived and is setting their plate down with a smile on his face.  
  
Hikari thinks, 'Great timing!'  
  
They both thank the waiter and begin to eat in silence. From few tables behind them, Yamato, Mimi, Taichi, and Sora smile to themselves and begin to talk about the new couple. From another table a very jealous Daisuke is beginning to cry softly.  
  
In about a half an hour Takeru and Hikari have finished their meal.  
  
"Did you like your meal Hikari?" Takeru asks.  
  
"I loved it! Especially the part about sharing it with you," Hikari says as she leans in and gives Takeru a kiss on the cheek.  
  
The waiter returns with their bill and asks, "Would you like any dessert?"  
  
Takeru turns to Hikari who shakes her head no, and then says "No thank you, we'd just like to pay."  
  
With that their waiter leaves. They get up and pay for their bill at the counter.   
  
After that, Takeru turns to Hikari and asks, "Would you like to take a walk on the beach?"   
  
She answers, "I'd love to."  
  
Takeru opens the door for Hikari and they both leave hand in hand. They soon begin walking along the beach.  
  
"I hope this moment never ends," Hikari says as she puts her head on Takeru's shoulder.   
  
"I also hope this moment never ends. I love being alone with you, and I never want to part form you," Takeru says as he stops and faces Hikari. He slowly moves her chin up towards his and they begin to kiss a beautiful and passionate kiss. As they kiss Hikari wraps her arms around Takeru's neck and Takeru wraps his arms around Hikari's waist. At this point, they both hope that this moment really never ends.   
  
Daisuke has left restaurant and is now watching Takeru and Hikari from a distance. As he sees Takeru and Hikari kiss he has a break down. He drops to the ground and starts to cry violently.  
  
Takeru and Hikari hear Daisuke crying and release from their kiss. They turn and see Daisuke and quickly run to him in concern.  
  
As they reach him Hikari speaks with concern, "Daisuke, what's wrong? Why are you here?"  
  
Daisuke looks at Hikari and Takeru with a tear stained face. He then softly speaks, "I came here to spy on you two because I didn't want anything to happen between you two. When I saw you two kissing, I realized that you two were meant for each other. When I realized this, I just couldn't help but cry. Now you guys probably think that I'm a big stupid jerk. Can you forgive me? I don't want to loose you two's friendship."  
  
"I forgive you Daisuke," Hikari says as she helps Daisuke up. "How about you Takeru?"  
  
"I forgive you, just as long as you learn how to spell Takeru," Takeru says as they all begin to laugh.  
  
As the laughter dies down Daisuke says, "I'm sorry I ruined your Date."  
  
"It's ok, besides we have a whole vacation to be together," Takeru exclaims.  
  
"I guess I should leave the island then," Daisuke sadly says.  
  
"No you don't! You can stay with Taichi and Sora in their hotel room. I'll be moving into Takeru, Mimi, and Yamato's room since there's an extra bed," Hikari orders. "Besides, the extra bed is in Takeru's room, and we have a lot to talk about."  
  
[I know, this is a little too happy, but I like happy endings and stories. Besides, I don't want people to think I hate Daisuke.]   
  
"Thanks you two!" Daisuke exclaims as he hugs Takeru and Hikari briefly. "I'm glad you don't mind me staying, but are you sure the others won't mind?"  
  
"Lets go ask them," Takeru says as he turns toward the restaurant. "It'll be easy, sense they're coming this way."  
  
The three of them run towards the others. They explain why Daisuke is there and if he can stay.  
  
"So, can I stay?" Daisuke quietly asks.  
  
"Of course you can! It'll be fun having you here," Taichi exclaims.  
  
They all leave and go to Daisuke's hotel. They get his things and move them into Sora and Taichi's room. They also move Hikari's stuff to Takeru, Mimi, and Yamato's room. They then all go to an ice cream parlor to celebrate Takeru and Hikari's relationship.  
  
"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the week?" Takeru asks.  
  
"We can swim, go exploring, and do whatever," Taichi says.  
  
"I want to go exploring tomorrow," Hikari says. "Is that okay?"  
  
"Yeah! It sounds like fun!" Mimi says.  
  
"I guess tomorrow is planned," Yamato says.  
  
"Well, it's getting late. Let's go back to the hotel," Daisuke says.  
  
"Okay," Takeru says as he gets up, and then helps Hikari up.  
  
Everyone gets up and heads for the door. As they begin to leave, another group also heads toward the exit. Daisuke doesn't watch where he's going, and knocks into a girl about his age. She was also not watching were she was going. Daisuke and the girl were behind their groups a little, so their friends turn back and realize something.  
  
"Jyou, is that you?" Taichi asked. The others stare in shock as they see Iori, Jyou, Koushirou, Miyako, Ken, and three other people from their school.  
  
"Yes, but what are you guys doing here?" Jyou asks.  
  
"I took them on a trip," Mimi says.  
  
"Well, we went on a trip here with some of our other friends," Koushirou confesses.  
  
"Whom are you with?" Hikari asks.  
  
"This is my girlfriend Cassandra, or Casey for short," Koushirou says as he introduces a red, short haired, black eyed girl beside him. She was also slender and about the same height as Koushirou.  
  
"This is my girlfriend Veronica," Jyou says as he introduces a tall, slender, long, blue haired, violet eyed girl. She is just a little shorter than Jyou.  
  
"And this is my girlfriend Velona," Iori says as he introduces a black, long haired, brown eyed, slender girl, that is about the same height as Iori.  
  
"Now that your done with the introductions, could you please help us?" Daisuke asks, somewhat annoyed.  
  
Everyone laughs and turn towards the two on the floor. Jyou helps the blond haired, blue/green eyed, slender girl, that looked an inch taller than Daisuke. Taichi helps Daisuke up, and then they all walk out of the restaurant together. Once outside Takeru asks where they are staying, and Jyou says that they are staying at the same hotel that Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke and the others are staying at. They all decide to go to the hotel's restaurant because it is open all night. They sit and talk until it is 1:00 AM. By this time everyone is tired, so they all decide to depart and go to their hotel rooms. Before they go, the all decide to do some exploring on the island the next day. Mimi, Yamato, Takeru, and Hikari all head to their hotel room. When they get their, they say good night and part ways. Mimi and Yamato are in one of the bedrooms, and Takeru and Hikari are in the bedroom beside Mimi and Yamato's.  
  
Takeru and Hikari are in their room now, and are all ready for bed. They are sitting on Hikari's bed, which is across from Takeru's. They are sitting beside each other.  
  
"We've had an interesting day," Hikari says. "We've confessed our love, helped Daisuke see that me and him are not meant to be, and met our friends, who we didn't know was coming here."  
  
"Yes," Takeru says, "We have had a very interesting day. The most important thing was our confessions though."  
  
"Yes, it was," Hikari says, blushing.  
  
"So, did you like our first kiss?" Takeru asks.  
  
"Yes, I truly did," Hikari says as she locks eyes with Takeru's. They both slowly lean in toward each other. As they come an inch away from each other, Hikari softly says, "I love you."  
  
"I love you to," Takeru says right before their lips meet. As the kiss deepens, Takeru slides his tongue into Hikari's mouth. They kiss for several minutes, and finally part.  
  
As they catch their breath, Takeru say, "Is it me, or did it get really hot in here."  
  
"It's not just you," Hikari says as she leans in and kisses him again.  
  
As they part, Takeru says, "We should really be getting to bed. It's getting late."  
  
Hikari leans in and gives Takeru another kiss. After a couple of minutes they part, and Hikari says, "What were you saying?"  
  
"Forget about it," Takeru says as he leans in and kisses Hikari. This kiss is longer, deeper, and a heck of a lot more passionate.  
  
"Maybe we should go to bed. If we don't, we may end up kissing the night away,"  
  
"That's a bad thing," Takeru says as he kisses her again.  
  
As they part, Hikari says, "No, I guess it's not."  
  
They kiss and talk for about another two hours. Nothing important is talked about, so I'm not going to indulge. They go to sleep at about 3:00 AM.  
  
The next day, Mimi, Yamato, Takeru and Hikari all get ready and go down to the hotel restaurant to get breakfast. They are also meeting the others down there.  
  
"So, did you two sleep well? You seem really tired," Yamato asks, as he looks at his brother and his brother's new girlfriend.  
  
"Yeah, we did. We just got to bed late," Hikari says.  
  
"Why?" Mimi asks.  
  
"You could say that we talked the night away," Takeru says.  
  
"I'm sure you were only talking," Yamato says with a smile. Takeru and Hikari blush upon hearing this.  
  
They enter the restaurant and meet up with their friends. After breakfast they begin their exploration of the island.  
  
To be continued...  
  
R/R and leave all comment, suggestions, and questions. They can be good or bad. I need to know what you guys think. 


	3. Exploring

Disclaimer: This is the sequel to A Takari Hawaii - Chapter 1-2. Please read these before reading this. Also, I've had a few people that want me to put the digimon in this fic. I'm sorry, but I can't. If I do, then that will conflict with Book 2: Changes.  
  
A Takari Hawaii - Chapter 3   
Exploring  
  
Takeru, Hikari, Mimi, and the others are outside of a jungle, deciding who should be the leader[s].  
  
"I think Takeru should be the leader," Hikari says.  
  
"I second the nomination," Mimi says.  
  
"I third the nomination," Yamato says.  
  
"Well, I guess he should be the leader," Taichi says. He then jokingly asks, "Should I give you a pair of goggles to show your leadership?"  
  
"No!" Takeru quickly says. "My hat can show my leadership."  
  
"Yeah," Hikari says, "Takeru just wouldn't look right in goggles."  
  
"Okay! Okay! It was just a joke," Taichi says as he smiles.  
  
"I think Taichi's the only one that looks good in goggles," Sora says, making Taichi blush.  
  
"Could we please get a move on you guys," Velona says.  
  
They head off into the jungle. Takeru and Hikari are at the front, followed by Mimi and Yamato, Taichi and Sora, Ken and Miyako, Jyou and Veronica, Koushirou and Casey, Iori and Velona, and finally Daisuke and Lilly.  
  
As they walk, Hikari says, "It's so beautiful. There's just so many flowers and other greenery. I love it here!"  
  
"I agree, but it isn't nearly as beautiful as you are," Takeru says as he picks a flower and puts in Hikari's hair.   
  
"Thank you Takeru," Hikari says as she gives him a kiss on the cheek. This makes Takeru blush.  
  
Behind them, Mimi, Yamato, Taichi, and Sora are softly talking amongst themselves.  
  
"So Mimi, your idea to bring Takeru and Hikari here worked," Sora says as she smiles.  
  
"Yeah, I knew they would confess their love if we put them in a beautiful and peaceful setting. Daisuke stopping his love for Hikari, is just another plus, I guess," Mimi says with a proud smile.  
  
"Your wonderful, Mimi," Yamato says as he kisses her.  
  
"So is it just me, or do the rest of you want to get Takeru and Hikari alone together," Taichi says. "If we don't get them alone together, they won't be able to have any time alone for just the two of them. I know they're in love, but I don't think they want to show it in front of everyone."  
  
"I agree," Sora says. "They deserve to have some time together. This is what this vacation was all about, wasn't it?"  
  
"So, how are we suppose to get them alone together?" Yamato asks.  
  
"I know!" Mimi says excitedly. "We should say we want to stop for a rest. I heard there's a waterfall near here, and we can stop just short of it. That will be the perfect setting for them to be alone together. So, what do you all think about it? We can tell them to go on ahead of us."  
  
"Lets do it," Yamato says.  
  
"Yeah, it's a great plan," Sora says.  
  
"One problem though," Taichi doubtfully says.  
  
"What's that?" Mimi asks.  
  
"What if the others go on ahead also?" Taichi asks.  
  
"We just get them in on the plan," Mimi says cheerfully.  
  
Just then, Ken and Miyako walk up behind them.  
  
"What are ya guys being so secretive about?" Miyako curiously asks.  
  
"We're thinking of a plan to get Takeru and Hikari alone together," Sora softly says.  
  
"Are ya going to tell us what it is?" Ken asks.  
  
Mimi, Yamato, Taichi, and Sora, all tell Ken and Miyako the plan.  
  
"So, do ya get it?" Mimi asks.  
  
"Yes we do," Ken says. "Is there anything else, you need to tell us?"  
  
"Yes, can ya do us a favor then?" Yamato asks.  
  
"Yes!" Miyako exclaims.  
  
"Spread the plan around, and do it quickly and quietly," Taichi says.  
  
Miyako and Ken leave the group, and go and start to tell Jyou and Veronica the plan. Jyou and Veronica agree to the plan, and then begin to tell Koushirou and Casey. Eventually everyone agrees to the plan, and everything is set. Mimi, Yamato, Taichi, and Sora, break up into pairs because they don't want Takeru and Hikari to suspect anything.  
  
Takeru and Hikari are holding hands, and Hikari leans her head over and sets it on Takeru's shoulder. Takeru blushes, but is glad that Hikari is so close to him. Everyone notices how close Takeru and Hikari are, and are happy for the two.  
  
They walk for about another two hours, and then the plan is put into action.  
  
"Hey guys, can we rest for a minute?" Mimi says as she stops.  
  
"If you want to, but is it okay if me and Hikari go a little farther?" Takeru asks.  
  
"Yeah, their's a waterfall close by. How about you check it out," Yamato says, barely suppressing a smile.  
  
"Okay," Hikari says. She and Takeru turn around, and start off toward the waterfall.  
  
Once Takeru and Hikari are out of earshot, Yamato says, "It worked!"  
  
"I knew it would," Mimi says with a triumphant smile.  
  
Everyone sits down, and begins to chat about Takeru and Hikari, and other things.  
  
After fifteen minutes, Takeru and Hikari arrive at the base of the roaring waterfall.  
  
"It's so beautiful," Hikari says as she looks at Takeru.  
  
"Yeah, but once again, it doesn't surpass your beauty,"  
  
"Oh Takeru," Hikari says as she blushes and looks somewhat down.  
  
Takeru moves his hand and touches Hikari's chin. He gently moves Hikari's chin up, so that they are now staring into each others eyes. Blue into brown. Staring lovingly. Then they both begin to lean in, and time seems to slow. They begin to kiss, and times stands still. As the kiss deepens, Takeru moves one of his hands to the back of Hikari's head. He gently starts to stroke her shining brown hair. Hikari slowly moves her hands, so that they begin to wrap around Takeru. They kiss passionately for ten whole minutes. After that, their lips slowly draw away. Takeru then wraps both his arms around Hikari's waist, and Hikari in turn wraps her arms around Takeru's shoulders. They then lock eyes.  
  
"I can't believe we just did that," Hikari softly whispers.  
  
"I can," Takeru softly whispers back.  
  
"Takeru," Hikari begins.  
  
"Yes," Takeru softly reassures.  
  
"Don't you wish this moment could go on forever."  
  
"Yes," Takeru whispers as his face, slowly moves towards her.  
  
"I love you," Hikari whispers as she also draws her face closer.  
  
"And I love you to," Takeru whispers before they once again kiss.  
  
As their lips depart, Hikari says, "Takeru, do you mind if we head back to the others? I'm getting a little tired. I think I would like to rest with the others."  
  
"Okay, but I'll carry you," Takeru says as he picks her up.  
  
Hikari once again wraps her arms around Takeru, and sets her head on his shoulder. She then says, "Thank you, my love."  
  
He then says, "Your welcome, my love."  
  
Takeru then begins to walk back towards the others.  
  
When he gets back, Taichi asks in concern, "Is Hikari okay?"  
  
"Yes I am. I'm just a little tired," Hikari says, and then continues. "Takeru offered to carry me back to you guys."  
  
"Okay, just as long as your not hurt," Taichi says.  
  
"Hikari, do you want down?" Takeru whispers to her.  
  
"Yes, I think I'm a little less tired now," she answers as Takeru gently lets her down.  
  
"Lets have lunch," Miyako quickly purposes.  
  
"That's a good idea, Miyako. It is about lunch time," Ken says.  
  
They then unpack their food, and begin to eat. After an hour, they start their hike again. They are in the same order as they were.  
  
"So is it me, or have Lilly and Daisuke become really close?" Hikari asks Takeru.  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed. I'm glad for Daisuke. He needs a best friend," Takeru answers.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right," Hikari says.  
  
The rest of the hike is rather boring. Hikari takes a lot of pictures on her digital camera, while the others enjoy the scenery. When they go back to the hotel, they eat supper there. They are really exhausted from the hike, so the go to bed early.  
  
Takeru and Hikari have just got done getting ready for bed, and are now talking on Takeru's bed.  
  
"So, do you know what we are doing tomorrow?" Hikari asks.  
  
"No, but we'll probably be going swimming. It's gotten hot, so I bet everyone will want to do that." Takeru answers.  
  
"That makes sense," Hikari replies. "So, do you want to go to bed now."  
  
"Yes, but first I want to do one thing," Takeru says as he leans in and gives Hikari a good night kiss.  
  
"Thanks, and good night," Hikari says as she gets up and makes her way to her bed.  
  
"Can I ask you something," Takeru asks.  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"Do you mind if I take my shirt off? It's hot, and I don't think I'll be able to sleep if I don't take my shirt off.  
  
"Sure. Besides, I'm sure you look great without your shirt on," Hikari says as she softly giggles.  
  
This makes Takeru blush, but he does take his shirt off. He then turns their light off. After that, he makes his way to his bed, and then gets in bed. Once in bed, he says, "I love you, Hikari."  
  
"I love you to, Takeru," Hikari replies as she drifts off to sleep.  
  
Takeru then drifts off to sleep. Him and Hikari both have wonderful dreams about each other.  
  
The End.... At least for now....  
  
So, did you like it, hate it, or thought it was just okay. Please says in your review. 


End file.
